Not My Big Brother
by Misery Dane
Summary: France and England are fighting as usual, and France takes it a little to far. How will America make him understand what really happened and his feelings for him? The ending sucks but is really sweet fluff warning for sucky writing, and also over used topic


yes, I know this is wwwaaayyy overdone and all but I have to do this! Also if anyone has requests I'd be happy to try and do them thx~ Also this is kmost likely the worst thing I have ever written but it;s cause it was rushed and I had no idea's, so if you could point out my fults so I am edit and make a better one I'd be ever so happy! I just wanted something else on here and wanted help writing USUK because I need the help.. Anyway I hope it doesn't suck to badly!

There is USUK, and mentions of Franada in here! Fluff only sorry

It was loud in the allies meeting room as it always was, America going on about how he should be listened to more, china cooking in the back ignoring everyone but Russia who was trying to convince him he could do whatever he wanted if he "became one with him, da?" and of course, as we can all guess England and France where fighting over something no one even knew about anymore. They were just shouting out names like 'frog' and 'black sheep'. No one was even paying attention until France shouted "Americque left you 'cause he doesn't love you anymore! I still have Canada though, he still loves moi!" And suddenly everyone in the room went silent. He had gone way too far with the last comment, the taller blonde started apoigizing the second he saw the tears gather in his green eyes that he was trying to blink away. Unable to do so, a few tears ran down the Brit's cheeks as he slapped France and stormed out of the room. Not a word was said afterwards for a few minutes; even Canada was just glaring at the French idiot. America wasn't paying attention to this though, his eyes where fixed on the door where the Englishman had stormed through.

Without thinking his found himself running out the door, yelling out the pet name he had given to the nation. Acting as if it would even help in finding the country, he just ran around the inside of the building for a few minutes before he saw a garden and jumped through the open window that lead to the lush green garden. England was curled up in a corner as he heard his name echo down the hallways. He had heard who it was, but didn't care it hurt too much to listen to as it got closer. He covered his ears trying to drown out the sound, maybe that help, but it didn't only made the aching in his chest hurt even more. With his eyes snapped shut he was muttering something to himself but America couldn't make out what it was even though he was only a few feet from him now as he continued to run for the small man.

"Iggy! I-I found you thank god!" The blonde said falling to his knee's and hugging England. The older, yet somehow shorter man tried to squirm his way out of his arms not wanting to be touched or near anyone at that moment but it was America he was fighting here and he had the super strength on his side. As America was catching his breath England somehow was able to have it so his arms where wrapped around his waist rather than his chest making it hard for him to breath. "L-Let go of me you wanker!" He said with his accent thick threw his sobbing which somehow was pretty quiet despite how well the garden seemed to echo his words.

With the words though America just held onto England tighter than before, not wanting him to squirm away and then run off again. They stayed like this for a few minute more before England's crying had almost stopped now. When this happened, the taller blonde had let go of him and stood up, holding out a hand to his former big brother. "I guess this would be a good time to tell you then..." He said, the usually loud and cheery voice was sweet and sounded as if it was in deep thought. He flashed a smile to the shorter man as he stood up not taking the hand offered to him and started to brush the dirt off of his clothes. "Tell me what, you bloody idiot?" he snapped at him once he felt a hand wrapped around his own, only a smile was flashed at him, no answer. With a sigh he gave up, he wasn't going to get a straight answer to save his life.

"Come on Iggy! I know just the place to go for this!" America had said starting to drag England behind him. As the got back into one of the hallways the two nations saw everyone starring at them from the doorway of the room, as if waiting for them to come back. France looked at them as them worriedly as they both ran the other way, ignoring Canada's hits to his back for shouting out such a thing.

XXXXX

Several minutes of being dragged they stopped at a different garden, this one didn't have as much sun shining in it, and the air seemed to somehow be sweeter. There was looked like china's garden with the bridge and lights but there would have been more lilies if it was. There seemed like playfulness in the air and America smiled to the still slightly teary eyes nation, but also the running waterfall gave it a magical feeling to it. After suddenly jerking on England's hand and running over to the bridge where he stopped and finally let go of the shorter man's hand. "Now!" he said, in his hero tone he like to use a little too much. "About the war," He continued after a pause, and it made England's heart sank. What if France was right and this was his way of telling him he had gotten over it, even if that was the case it still hurt. What would he do then? There was no way he'd get over it.

"No, I didn't want to be your brother anymore." The taller blonde said a straight look on his face as he looked into the Brit's green eyes which were now filling with tears again but wasn't finished talking as he held England by his shoulders, the only thing keeping his nails from digging in was his gloves. "I wanted to be your equal. Someone you could be proud of as someone equal to your greatness, not as your little brother." He finished as he wrapped his arms around his former big brother who had started crying in his arms, whether they were out of joy or pain he didn't know at that moment. "Because partner's should be equal right?" He said with a slight laugh in his voice trying to make it better.

At that moment, as if they were in a movie it started to rain lightly. Nothing that England wasn't used to, "So, we cool now?" America asked not letting go yet, not until he got his answer. But he didn't get one, not right away. For a moment he had thought that maybe England was thinking over but then remembered that it was a lot to take in suddenly. After a few more minutes had gone by in the rain England had pushed the taller blue eye'd nation from him and broke away only to glare at him. "Of course we are, twit!" He said crossing his arms and the smile that America had always worn grew and he started to laugh. "Oh while I have you here then, I got one more thing ask you." He said shifting around with what seemed to be excitement. "Would you go out with me?" England didn't even both to answer with words, he just rolled his less teary green eyes and smiled. How could he not smile?

A clicking sound came from behind the two and America went to hug his new boyfriend, though he didn't bother him England looked behind them to see everyone from the meeting and the Axis looking at them smiling. "Congrats, mon petit lapin." France said hugging Canada and Japan took another picture as America spung them around for a few mintues.


End file.
